


Immortal Love

by Maziquin (orphan_account)



Series: Misadventures of the Swan and the Evil Queen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maziquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Emma and Regina`s misadventures universe, where Regina lost Emma to a tragic accident. What will Dr. Cameron`s part in it? </p>
<p>Let`s find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> Names of people, places, events are work of fiction. OUAT characters are not mine. Actually they are all not mine, I just want them to have some fun, go to Chicago maybe vent out a little then come back unscathed and continue on their lives. 
> 
> I would really jump, wiggle and squeal like a girl if you comment, or give kudos.

It was a nice autumn day, mundane. But Regina likes it. Not a hair out of the ordinary. Not that she doesn`t like changes. She does, but just not the one that will mess her routine. At five AM, just before the sun peers out from the sky, before it`s very first rays appears, she`s already out stretching at the foot of her midrise middleclass apartment building at the heart of north of Marina Shore, Morrisonville, where you`d find a mix of working class and almost kinda sorta rich people but they`re too wise to spend too much money buying residences in upscale Marina Shore. Where every rich people she knows lived. Rich snobs that can`t decide where to put their money so they`d buy an estate overlooking the Marina Shore Bay, high uphill you`d see the whole town from one side and the vast sea on the other. Lording all over Storybrooke city. It could rival uptown Manhattan, if they`re not a midsize town.

 

Yep. She believes in proper investment. Sort of, still her tastes are impeccable. Nobody would dare tell her not so. She could be wearing a Target bought blouse and skirt but they`ll all think it`s still designer. People. Only care about what`s in, what`s expensive, what`s hot. But really, just buying a load of crap. Regina, however would stay borderline practical and extravagant. So long as it will serve its purpose in a long, very long run. She kinda hates having to deal with new stuff when she`s already used to doing things with the old stuff pretty well. Yeah, to put it mildly. Just like how she keeps people around her.

 

Don`t tell her she`s introvert or anti-social or hates people. She. Is. Not. She is not. Really, introvert is when you are so occupied with your own thoughts or feelings, in your own world and you just don`t want to share it with anyone else because it`s too precious for you and these mere mortals will not get it. Will. Never. Get. It. So yeah, minimize contact with idiots. Whoa! Really? Was that introvert`s perfect definition? Okay, she is definitely introvert. Still Regina hates having to share her thoughts with people who can barely catch up. So she keeps her circle small. Amanda, Kathryn, Ruby and her girlfriend Belle, Gray and Albert. Some new others she knew way back then. Ruby and Belle has been her friend ever since she can remember.

 

Speak of the devil, Ruby, just texted her she can`t join their daily run. Of course, hung over. She shook her head and spun to the direction where it`ll lead her to the running trail on Simpson Park. She better start off, she hates having to deal with changing her routine, so she plugged in her earphones.

 

Simpson Park running trail is a good three mile, great for short distance runs. Every so often, there would be people running alongside Regina, we`ll she`ll never look up, look around or pay attention but she can feel it if someone is just within the perimeter. See, she is not anti-social. She knows people. She just refuse to acknowledge them. That`s a difference, no? Good thing headphones are invented, saving her to having to make small talk, or any form of communication to strange people, aside from a nod. 

 

Running has been a calming agent for Regina, she can let go, free her mind and all sort of things that will strip you off responsibility, without having to let go of your dignity by being inebriated. More or less. if people can fly, maybe it`s how it would feel like. Light, easy and you just have to let the wind take over you. Also, because from time to time, if she push a little bit harder, hold her breath a bit more or take a slight turn, she could feel her heart beating rapidly. She could feel it race in her chest. 

 

She have been chasing that heart beat for years now. For eight long years. That rapid beating of her heart and fluttering on her chest and the feeling like you wanna puke but your limbs are really jelly you can`t make another step feeling. Kind of what heroines of Nicholas Sparks, Julie Garwood or really any sappy love story, feels when they look at the boy. Except there is no boy. Nope, yeah. There was just one girl. The girl she loved the most. One she could compare to any Disney princess kind of love, when you first saw each other and felt like heaven or the whole universe conspired to make her mine… yeah that`s a David Pomeranz line, but yeah, coulda used a Taylor Swift but it just needs to be really sappy gooey sticky itty bitty, so old sappy love song.

 

It`s not even close to how Snow White felt for her Prince Charming. Because, lesbihonest, they started off bickering and trying to bite each other`s head off. More like Beauty and the Beast. But combine every Disney love story arc and it`s true love, it`s not even close to how much she feels for her one true love. It`s insane how the air would suddenly smell like her, or the shine will be so bright when she smiles, and her hair is like the most natural shade of yellow. Not bleached or dyed, just natural yellow, silky and makes her want to run her hand on and on and on. And for sure, the ocean and the sky envied her eyes. Almost cerulean when she`s defiant or sad. It will be so clouded that Regina would be ready to wage war on anybody or anything that made her upset. But a hue low and green like the spring when she`s thrilled with the prospect of extra fries and whipped cream on her ice cream. Jubilant and mischievous and playful, that`s almost her perfect description on a daily basis and Regina just loves seeing her peaceful and happy.

 

It`s a memory she always try to pull when she`s almost a the breaking point. Every night just before she falls asleep she`ll crumble. Ruined on the floor, sometimes a bottle of wine to accompany her, every other times, when it hurts so much she just can`t numb the pain, jack and the bourbons will be beside her, always ready to coo. Will not judge her if she screams, if she`s disgusting and horrible and start hauling anything that she can grab on. Just to let go of the pain.

 

The first few years was hard. The numbness, the ache, delusions, insane theory, and all that crap. The first few years was the hardest part. When anniversaries and birthdays and date nights and holidays are there to remind her what was lost, and who can never return home. The first few years are hard because there are no arms to catch her, no smiles to make her okay, no bright green eyes to fall inlove with and no Emma to tell her she loves her. The first few years was the hardest because it was hell. And she never believed in one before, but she is now.

 

It was excruciating, it was frustrating because she could have given everything up. EVERYTHING. But she was take away from her. If she could strangle death much like how Heracles has to bring Alcestis back, or play harp like Orpheus luring Eurydice back from death grip, she would. She would do it. Because never in her life she thought of losing her smile. Never crossed her mind that she can no longer hold Emma. Never thought she would be taken from her, unjustly. So she tried to question the almighty, some every night, often when she`s drunk. Why did you take her away? Why? Always the question unanswered.

 

The first few years was really hard. Did she pray at night to dream of her? Yes. Did she pray at night to wake up from this bad dream, hell yes! But no, each day she lived. Each waking moment reminds her, this world exist, but not her.

 

So she kept on running. To remember how her heart beats. To remember Emma. Every day that she lives. She remembers Emma, even if everyone tells her to let go. She couldn`t. she won`t. her heart is where Emma belongs, it`s her home. So she keeps her.

 

This running thing is the official start of her day. After the three mile run and the three mile run-walk-stretch, it`s 6:30, she`ll pick up a freshly brewed coffee on the only coffee shop near her apartment.

 

By 7:30 she`s sitting down her usual spot waiting for the train to arrive, one which will take her to her Portland office. She could always take 95 but she needs human interaction, even with only slight nod and a bit of a curve of her lips that can be barely legitimately called smile. See, do don`t accuse her of being anti-social. She`s anti idiots yeah, totally different.

 

“Good morning Ms. Mills.”

 

See, there`s the curve of her lips again, it`s a s-m-i-l-e, she just doesn’t want to tire her jaw so early, she politely nod to her secretary Elliot. A lanky, almost teenager looking but tall for a prepubescent boy, Elliot has been her secretary / for four years since she took over her father, Henry`s firm. The most important part is, Elliot knew Regina`s nod of shut up, nod of warning, nod of okay and her pointed fire is coming out of my nostril glare. Situations where he only has to endure and witness a handful of times. But in all 1460 days, minus holidays, vacations and sick leaves. He has never seen a full Regina Mills smile. It`s not on his contract nor necessary to accomplish his daily mundane task, so long that he wasn’t at the receiving end of Regina Mills` glare that can maybe probably definitely melt a small medium patch of frozen land in north Nova Scotia. He hasn’t decided yet if it will, but by lunch time and Leroy hasn`t submitted his report yet, he has somehow found a reason to believe so.

 

Or, he thought of those times when Regina is almost affectionate, when her Father would visit her. Occasionally Miss Lucas and Miss deRavin, the history professor, would drop by and stay for a chat, there was a time that he was going over his past calendar and noticed that the visits of these people are almost exactly the same date of each year. He never cared to have any theories about it. He was never a meddling gossiping kind of guy. He likes Regina, he like silence. He hates the women who strode in as if they own the place. One time this petite brunette made him as red as a beet as she babbled indecency at Regina`s office door when his boss refused to have the brunette inside. Come to think of it, it`s always a petite brunette. He wondered how his boss knew thess women. They are always from out of town. Not from Portland nor Storybrooke, which is really impossible because that town is 3 hour drive north of Portland and hell if Regina would associate herself with these women in a sleeping city. Well it`s now a blooming city thanks to Regina helping the town to develop into a prospering town.

 

 

He shuffled his folders and papers ready to recount Regina`s itinerary, then did a once over his calendar. It`s the time of the year again, he highlighted his boss` lunch with Mr. Mills, later he will double check the reservation at Pedro`s, always at Pedro`s whenever Mr. Mills is in town. These days he retired to his family estate and assists from time to time with the city council, he heard the former Mayor was his wife, Regina`s mother. He met her only once.

 

Regina prefers him to knock two sharp and three soft ones, a silent command so she knows he was on the other end. That and a count to five before opening her door, she doesn’t even need to call him in. there were days when Regina is sat hunched back from all the paper works on her desk from 8 to 5, before he leaves Regina would not even lift a finger. Whenever he checks the log, she leaves exactly fifteen minutes before eight, forty five minutes before the last trip going Bangor train station, dropping off Morrisonville. Where she lives.

 

There are also days like this. Regina is silent, almost brooding. Contemplating perhaps, facing the outskirts of Portland, and watching the traffic from her floor to ceiling window. Her back from her desk, sometimes sitting, but today she was standing, right arm on top of an enormous purple swivel chair, the only thing contrasting to the Zen interior of the office.  

 

Elliot went over the necessary documents that needs her revisions, the top three folders and then on the bottom the reports from each department. After narrowing down Regina`s to do lists, ”Reservation at Pedro`s at eleven thirty with Mr. Mills is confirmed ma`am, your afternoon is free until three, then Mr. Hastings called yesterday for a four o`clock. Your schedule is free, so I wrote him in.” he flipped the hardbound cover to check for anything in pending, none so far. “That`s about it today.”

 

“Thank you Elliot, take an early lunch on my tab. Call Albert and tell him to meet us up at the harbor, Gray and I will be there by four. I`ll be back at two thirty after lunch with my father, so I need you here.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 2; I cannot refuse my sweet oh sweet father`s request, at the behest of my mother.

 

  
"Are you sure you don`t want desserts, sweetheart?" Henry asked, almost pleaded. 

 

“Daddy, you know I haven`t ordered desserts since I was twenty five. The thought alone hurts my tooth. Go on. I won`t tell Mama you gushed on sugar.” Like Regina`s Mother Cora doesn`t know Henry Mills indulges himself in a hefty amount of sweets whenever he pretends he wants to visit his daughter. “Just not too much Daddy, you know I hate to explain to Mama why I allow you to it.” It`s a fair warning. Ever since her father got a mild stroke scare, Cora Mills has watched his diet like an eagle. All three Mills women, together with Zelena, would scold him endless, he never had an ally when they gang up on him. Regina is the most lenient among the three, he just makes sure he does him exercises and do not stress him at all. Zelena is worse than Cora, being his daughter and Doctor in one. Very wicked and implemented the diet he scornfully is in. Strictly no sugar. No salt. No alcohol more than 4 ounce in .10%.

 

 

But he loved his three women. He would not admit but every parent tends to have a favorite child, but does not mean he cares or loves less the other. Regina is just so like him as was Zelena is like Cora.

 

“What does mother want?” she asked, showing faint interest to the subject. She knew exactly why her mother asked her father to bring a basket full of her apples. Her favorite honey crisp, by the look of it, the fruit of her tree at their family house.

 

“You know your Mama misses you, and Zelena. Every other Sunday lunch is never enough for your mother, especially now, she was putting a pressure on Zelena for grandkids.” Henry answered nonchalantly, “We aren`t getting any younger. Oh your mother, if you can only see her with the Neal and Claudia`s twins.” Smile broke from the older man`s face recounting the times, Cora tries to lift up heavy Nicholas and Ava, but failed. The Millses longed for kids running in their yard, they invited the Nolans` grand twin every Saturday to play and run around their front yard, baking apple pies and playing with the kids helped both older Mills feel younger. Neither of the daughters near enough to give them any grandchildren, so they borrow what they could from the longtime family friend Nolans.

 

At least Zelena is engaged now to Scott, lead trauma surgeon of St. Agnes Medical, one of the two Hospitals in Storybrooke.

 

“Dad.” With a warning tone, one doe eyed man, carefully scans the intricate settings of the walls at Pedro`s. “Just. Spill.”

 

“Regina, your Mama wants you to fly to Chicago, this project of hers, expanding and developing the infrastructures—the city needs—“ huff. “sweetheart, Victor is needed at the hospital, and Zelena`s up to her nose with the engagement and your Mama and I thought it was a good thing for you to go on a vacation, Chicago might be really go for you.” Henry meant to sound empathically, not much convincing.

 

“The last time I was on vacation, somebody died.” Regina tried to sound matter of factly. She looked away, but too late, Henry made a move to put his hand on her. She let him, she still looked away, defeated. “It`s okay daddy, it was eight years ago.” Still very fresh, as if the wounds never healed, it scarred a major part of her, it took a lot from her. And she can never get it back.

 

“I`ll call Kathryn in the morning, let her know the arrangements. And tell Mama, if she needs me to do anything for her precious little town, tell her to ask me.”

 

“Regina, don`t be like that to your Mama.”

 

“Finish your dessert, Dad.” What can she really do? Nothing. When Cora sets her hand on anything, the only way to stop her is—do exactly what her mother wants her to do. Sheepishly Henry finished the last of his triple chocolate cheese cake he so much indulged.

 

 

That is how Regina Mills end up in a four hour flight going to Chicago, meeting a bunch of people they are, or the City council, which Cora is chief council member of, going to hire.

 

“Henry is right, Gin. I can cover anything. Do you need Elliot with you?” it was after dinner when she brought up the news to Kathryn, while Gray is carefully making them gourmet desserts, and Albert dissing his artwork, a glass of wine in one hand and a bottle on the other.

 

It`s a normal event for them to meet up at Gray`s bistro, The Harbour. Three of them for fun, not so sure about Regina. She has known the three stooges since their college alpha days. Kathryn has been her roommate, later, Luc Midas, invested in Henry Mills` corporation, became a partnership and then familial. Aside from Ruby and Belle, Kathryn was a sister she never had.

 

Gray hit on her during a frat party, in which Emma wasn`t too happy. But when Regina introduced her fiancé to Grayson, there was no judgment at all, they easily slid on friendship, and Emma even liked Gray. He was on her squad and most of their classes are together, so they often ditch together. Regina was never jealous of Gray and Emma`s bond, she only put out if Emma`s grades are suffering because she puts her practice first and skips class, which Albert is a big help.

 

Albert and Grayson are totally opposite. Albert is more like Regina, concise, goal oriented, a little OC, and wears the same creased brow when Gray and Emma went missing. They looked alike so much one would mistake them to be brothers, but Albert was adopted to the Mattesons when both of his parents died in a crash.

 

“Chicago downtown huh?” Albert adjusted his coat and removed his tie just as he was sitting down their table. Gray flowing him with their communal dessert.

“I would love to accompany you Regina, Chicago has a lot of spots I`d like to visit, maybe something I can add to my menu. But I`m sure Al will drive me to bankruptcy if I so much as to let him handle the Harbour for a week.”

 

“Why, thank you dear cousin. If not for me, this baby will not be this hit.” Albert designed and built the Harbour, it was his first project. The harbor is a contemporary restaurant downtown Portland, facing the wharf. When Gray was eleven he wanted to be a chef, so his mom won`t have to scold him for always being hungry, he was a bottomless pit but never gets an ounce of fat. Albert always tease he eats like an elephant but is still stick thin.

 

“Nuff said boys, let`s eat. We have a birthday to celebrate.” Kathryn gestured to the cake dome Gray was so intent on perfecting. Each year it`s the same red velvet cheese cake, varies in design and ingredients but always the favorite red velvet cheese cake of the birthday girl.

 

“Happy Birthday, Emma.” Then Regina softly blew on the star shaped candle atop the decorated cake. This year it was a moon crescent shaped red velvet. They never forget to celebrate her birthday. It was okay because that`s the only time they can drag Regina away from work, Her own birthday forgotten, but never Emma`s. never the twenty second of October.

 

 

 

Chapter three; So totally weird happened, but it`s not totally weird.

 

Imagine her astonishment when she came face to face with her so dead fiancé, or did Mary Margaret gave birth with twins that she didn’t know of? Not only that, because this Dr. Allison Cameron, is super married and has a 10 year old son, Henry.

 

She must be going crazy, she really _really_ needed to fix her life. Is she even awake when she trapezes past Chicago Midway International Airport tsa?

Regina blinked her eyes, and then blinked two more times for a good measure. Nothing, no one has ever made her swallow her tongue, but she found herself dumbfounded, stupefied in front of this beautiful brunette, eyeing her incredulously. She swallowed hard, nope, her mouth is drier than Gobi.

 

“Hi.” The good doctor finally extended her palms to the still gawking brunette, “Doctor Allison Cameron, are you Miss Mills, Regina Mills?” warm smile spreading the face that Regina thought she`ll forever hold in her heart, Those times that Emma will smile to her, rivals the brightness of summer sun and promised devotion, a smile that is only for Regina, and only Regina was the reason of that smile.

 

Well, she inwardly sigh and shook her head, the things her mind does to her, over the years, one would think she have had her share of crazy things she did to try and bury her feelings, till she gave up. Every waking morning for the past eight years, the first thing that comes in her mind is, it`s another day without Emma, it`s another day she may or may not survive, she wished for so many fucking times she`d died with her. Never to be apart to her one true love.  She would defy death, defy hell, and defy heaven. Defy anything to be with her again, but not at the cost of taking her own life, afraid that Emma will think so low of her.

 

“Regina Mills, Doctor Cameron. Representative of Storybrooke Maine town council, pleased to meet you.”  Her eyes trailed to the goosebumps on the exposed skin in her arms as her palms clutch the other woman’s soft hands. So soft and light, yet firm. She inhaled sharply and retrieved her hand before she do anything stupid, say like kiss the smile off the other woman`s face.

 

“I`m Henri. “A grinning boy offered a short wave, breaking the tension between the two brunettes. He stepped forward, beaming at Regina.

 

“Hello, nice to meet you Henry.” Her eyes led her to the same grinning eyes of the boy. Same green eyes and chin.

 

“I had to bring him with me today, I know you`re expecting it`s just me. This is my son Henry.” The doctor offered an apologetic smile.

 

“I do not mind at all,” she smiled down at the boy, stance awkwardly same as his mother. _Her son_ , he looks more like ten or eleven. _Yes, Regina, because he couldn’t have been Emma`s son_. This is Allison Cameron MD. Lead Immunologist and chief healthcare research analyst of University of Chicago Medicine, one of the best in state-of-the art technology and procedure in immunogenetics, and biological sciences.  Her reason to travel ten hours, one thousand seven hundred miles from Maine, to convince this sought after doctor, a colleague of Victor Whale, who he held in such high esteem. A top notch in their class? Or the USMLE? She can’t remember, Victor mentioned her at least three times over the discussion to expand the town`s medical professionals, knowledgeable and skilled. Regina did not even made any attempts of researching about the doctor, the council approved and after three days the Mayor signed her travel expenses and booked a meeting with Dr. Cameron, after Victor gave a brief history and expertise of the doctor. He informed Cameron of the proposal, invited him over to Chicago so they can talk about the details of her role, however Whale being the deputy hospital director and lead general surgeon of both the town`s only two hospital, must stay. Hence, Regina Mills to substitute.

 

As Storybrooke town council chief councilor, the 30 year old political science graduate with a degree on MPA, was appointed by the mayor to meet with the doctor, and a few other medical practitioner, engineers and other professionals who will help the small town`s approach to suburban development. Regina was almost forced lovingly by her father and friends to organize this trip, to try and get her out of town, the last time she did was eight years ago. And it ended tragically, for everyone who knew the vibrant, bubbly and mischievous darling of the town, Emma Nolan.  Her bright eyed childhood sweetheart, her mind is taking her somewhere again.

 

“Ms. Mills? Are you alright?” the other woman asked after helping her put the luggage at the back of the crimson SUV.

 

“Y-yes, thank you. A little unsettled, it was, after all a seven- eight hour flight. Not to mention the drive from our town to Auburn-Lewiston, it was quite a feat I admit. Pardon me if my attention is elsewhere.”

 

“May I?” Allison touched her wrist, she felt a light pressure on her pulse. “Heart beat is a little fast,” she declared and pulled a sealed water bottle from the compartment, handled it to Regina, “Drink,” she ushered. “It will help the light headedness, then we`ll go straight to your hotel, drop you off, I`ll give you my number, we can meet up tomorrow instead, take the day to see our city,” she smile assuring, as they drove outside west 55th.

 

“Thank you, Doctor Cameron, but it`s alright. The only plan I have today is the meeting with you.”  Before Allison can respond, a soft jab was directed at her through her seat.

 

“Gee… mom she probably don`t know anyone from here, why don`t we take her with us and we show her around?” the boy looked from his mother, and then to Regina, catching their reactions. Allison looked him in the eye briefly from the rear view mirror, the other woman however, became more uneasy than she can hope for.

 

“Kid, Ms. Mills looked tired, she _probably_ have someone she knew from here, for all you know. Plus, I bet 10 minutes suffering with your presence, she`d be calling a flight back to Maine.” Allison playfully ruffled her son`s hair. He was too smart, too nosy for his own good. Then she glanced side ways to see what might the other woman`s reaction be.

 

“I don`t want to impose, Henry.” Was all short reply they get.

 

“No, you’re not. And no Mom, she`s not gonna bolt back to Maine. I will be a gentleman.” He grinned to impress Regina with his cheek dimple.

 

“If it`s no problem with Ms. Mills?” Allison left that question for Regina.

 

“Of course, I will be extremely glad to join you and Henry, if I am not taking away your time with him.” _Is his father coming?_ That thought lingered at the back of her mind, but she kept her hands in her lap and smiled politely at the thought.

 

“Okay, then I suggest you change for a more comfortable wear then.” Allison said as she parked the vehicle in front of the waiting valet of The Peninsula Chicago.

 

They entered in a luxurious, elegantly decorated with hand crafted art lobby, and made arrangements for Regina`s check in. When everything is settled and the bell boy took her luggage, Allison offered for her and Henri to be on the hotel al fresco to wait for Regina, agreed in twenty minutes to reconvene.

 

 

TBC


End file.
